the_crewdomfandomcom-20200216-history
Team Undefeated Badmen
TeamUndefeatedBadmen.PNG|Team Undefeated Badmen TeamUndefeatedBadmen1.PNG|Original Sign TeamUndefeatedBadmen3.1.PNG|First Match - Tree Houses TeamUndefeatedBadmen4.PNG|Challengers - Team All Stars TeamUndefeatedBadmen4.1.PNG|Second Match - Famous Landmarks TeamUndefeatedBadmen5.PNG|Third Match - Zoo TeamUndefeatedBadmen6.PNG|Fourth Match - Minecraft TeamUndefeatedBadmen7.1.PNG|Fifth Match - Cartoons TeamUndefeatedBadmen7.PNG|Challengers - Team Unlikely Partners TeamUndefeatedBadmen8.1.PNG|The Quigilyasaur! TeamUndefeatedBadmen8.PNG|Sixth Match - Invent An Animal TeamUndefeatedBadmen9.PNG|Seventh Match - Christmas TeamUndefeatedBadmen10.PNG|Eight Match - Elements About On on August 16th 2012, '[http://ragegamingvideos.wikia.com/wiki/TheCaptainFluke Fluk'''e] joined [http://ragegamingvideos.wikia.com/wiki/RageGamingVideos '''Rage] on voice for an 2v2 episode of [http://ragegamingvideos.wikia.com/wiki/Quick_Build_Challenge Quick Build Challenge] season 1. Fluke had teamed up with Rage once before but used the team name 'Team Awesome', this time however they chose a new name, one that would go down in QBC History, 'Team Undefeated Badmen'.' 'QBC Appearences' Their first match was against two people with default minecraft skins that Rage called 'Steves United'. They built on the topic of Tree houses and Team Undefeated Badmen were crowned the victors by the voting audience. They received over 1200 votes with their competitors only receiving 200. On August 18th 2012, Fluke returned for the teams second match which was against two previous winners, Evanz and another user named 'Captain LocoMoco' who formed 'Team All-Stars'. They built on the topic of 'Famous Landmarks'. Team All Stars building a pyramid and Team Undefeated Badmen build Niagara Falls and in the end The Badmen remained undefeated by received over 1,200 votes and Team All-Stars received 850 votes. Their third match, uploaded on September 8th 2012, Team Undefeated Badmen went up against two challenger named 'seabasser' and 'dobby397' who combined into 'Team SeaDobby'. They built on the topic of zoo with the added difficulty of a side swapping twist that forced them to swap builds back and forth randomly throughout the episode. Team Undefeated Badmen of course won this match as well. This episode was also the episode where Fluke was first allowed to link to his YouTube channel and tell the Quick Build audience it existed. On October 28th 2012 in Season two of QBC, Fluke and Rage faced Gubiak and a challenger named 'Razor246' in a 2v2 on the topic of Minecraft with a twist meaning they can they only use materials that exist in real life. Team Undefeated Badmen made a chicken laying an egg and an endermen holding a grass block with miniature Minecraft scene on top of it. Gubiak's Team made a pickaxe hitting into a diamond block. Team Undefeated Badmen won 2,312 to 1,568. Their fifth match, uploaded on December 11th 2012 and was against two challengers, one wearing a cookie monster skin and the other wearing an assassins creed skin that Rage dubbed 'Team Unlikely Partners'. They competed on the topic of 'Cartoons'. Rage and Fluke built Spongebob and Finn from Adventure time and the challengers also built Spongebob along with his pineapple house. Team Undefeated Badmen won again. On October 10th 2013, Fluke came back for the season premiere of Quick build Classic. They battled against Curaxu and Sunfury leader, Janakin. The topic was 'Invent an Animal'. Team Undefeated badmen built a very strange red winged created with horns and one leg which they dubbed 'The Quigilysaur'. Rage built the adult version of the animal and Fluke built the young. Curaxu and Janakin built a skull faced tree creature they said was 'Their pet, Macaronnie'. Team Undefeated Badmen won with 2863 votes. Their seventh match on December 19th 2013 put them up against Hollow and Evanz on the topic of Christmas. Hollow and Evanz built a pathway with a christmas tree and Rage and Fluke built a christmas themed village with a rail cart system and house with candy canes. Team Undefeated Badmen won with 2732 votes. On June 13th 2014, Team Undefeated Badmen built in the Blind 2v2 Edition of QBC against two challengers named 'HunterV12' and 'Landcarp' who formed Team LandHunter. Rage and Fluke built four areas in various stages of season and elemental creatures. The opponents built element based towers. The Badmen won with 1364 votes. This team continued to be a reoccurring pairing of the show and eventually even transcended Quick Build as jsut a term used to describe any and all teams comprising of only Rage and Fluke. The team name was also used in any Mapstravaganza competitive event with a team of Rage and Fluke and by the fandom whenever referring to Rage and Fluke in a single unit. * Minecraft Quick Build Challenge - Treehouse! (2v2) * Minecraft Quick Build Challenge - Famous Landmarks! (All-Star 2v2) * Minecraft Quick Build Challenge - Zoo! (Side Swapping 2v2!) * Minecraft Quick Build Challenge - Topic Hint: Meta! (2v2 Voice, Twist, Season 2) * Minecraft Quick Build Challenge - Cartoons! (2v2) * Minecraft Quick Build Challenge Classic: Invent an Animal! (2v2 - Season Premiere) * Minecraft Quick Build Challenge Classic: Christmas Special! * Minecraft Quick Build Challenge Blind 2v2 Edition: Elements! Category:Concepts